DORP!!!!!!
DORP!!!!!! is the sixth episode of SRorgs: Grenada. Story Previously on...SURVIVOR Ian was pissed some of his tribemates weren’t pulling their weight. But with this anger he dominated the challenge and sent Barique to tribal council where again Ant was on the chopping block. Eventually though the majority decided on the inactive Doug as the final target. At tribal the vote came back unanimous for Doug sparing Ant a second time. 12 are left! Who will be voted out tonight? Night 18 After tribal council, Sugar was not surprised by Doug going but was thrown aback by Banner’s Idol play before the votes were read. Banner regrets playing the idol but expresses that he was made paranoid by Jake. Day 19 The next morning there is still tension between Jake and Banner so Banner decides to confront him. Jake also notices the tension and knows he needs to rebuild his relationship with Banner. As the Barique tribe is all sitting around camp a boat pulls up to their shore, on it is Nika who tells them they have 10 minutes to pack up all their things and put them on the boat. The Barique tribe know exactly what that means….THEY ARE MERGED. They pack up all the stuff and arrive at the Marquis beach with a merge feast. All of the players dorp their buffs to now don new blue ones. Everyone is excited to have made it to this point in the game and all of their minds begin spinning with strategy. Old alliances are also being rekindled, first the original Barique alliance. But Ian is skeptical of being shoehorned into an alliance of 5 and wants to start new at the merge. Next was the Fendue Four who also reunited. Sugar wants to work with Fendue but also has his side alliance from swapped tribes with no Fendue members in it. Day 20 The next day the merge tribe goes to their first challenge, a reward challenge for none other than a hidden immunity idol. The players all realize how important this is. It is Ian who wins the challenge getting his 2nd Idol of the season. These Idols change how Ian wants to play the game as he realizes he can be more of a power player now. However after the reward challenge, Nika has another announcement for the players...It is again the three words, DORP YOUR BUFFS. “We are unmerging.” The players draw new buffs from a basket and now form two tribes of six that will still live on the same beach. On Barique 3.0 is Chris, Sugar, Gus, Rafael, Zach And Arnold. On Marquis 3.0 is Ian, Banner, Ant, Jake, Shane and Con. Immediately on Marquis Ian, Banner and Con plan to work together again to target either Jake or Ant. At Barique, Rafael is worried without any his allies. Day 21 The two tribes then compete for immunity on Day 21. Ian and Shane both want to make sure they aren’t seen as challenge threats and intentionally do badly in the challenge. In the end, they still win after Ant puts on a dominant performance sending Barique to tribal council. Immediately Arnold gets to work with Zach as his initial target. Chris, hearing his name come up also targets Zach. As the tribe divides Arnold finds himself in the middle of Raf and Chris, and, Sugar Zach and Gus (The original Fendues). After talking to Zach he begins to change his mind on who to target. At tribal council, Arnold flips his vote and goes with the original fendues blindsiding Chris 4-2. } Category:SRorgs: Grenada episodes